FNAF: Jon's Five Nights
by NitTheBunny
Summary: Jon is just an ordinary guy looking to help his family but will this job be too much? I don't own or am associated with Five Nights At Freddy's.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! This is my first fanfiction ever so I would like some constructive criticism if you guys don't mind. I will gladly accept ideas and listen to problems with my story. This will probably be a short story just to test some ideas and stuff. I will be using some original characters and the Fazbear crew. I also want to add that I in no way own Five Nights at Freddy's. Thanks for reading. :)

Night 1:

It was a dark and stormy night. Jon had just arrived at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. He had gotten the job to help his folks pay off the many bills and debts they have built. This was the only place willing to hire Jon because of his past. Jon was nervous about this. He had never had a job before. Jon hoped that this would be an easy job. He didn't expect any trouble. Who would want to rob this rundown restaurant? The pizzeria barely had enough money to pay its employees. He hoped this would be an easy night.

Jon stepped into the building. He had gotten a tour of the building earlier that week. He quickly cut through the main dining area and went down the hallway to his right. He entered his office and sat down in a chair in front of a monitor. He checked the clock in the corner of his desk. It had just turned 11:53. His shift didn't officially start until 12 am. He quickly flipped through the cameras. He stopped at the camera on the stage. There he saw the three main animatronics. The fourth animatronic would be in pirates cove. He stared at the animatronics until he heard a beep. He looked at the clock and saw it said 12:00. His shift had officially started.

The first hour went without a problem. He received a phone call from a stranger but simply muted it. Things started getting freaky at around 2:10. It started when he checked up on the animatronics. Jon switched to the stage camera and stared at the bear robot for a few seconds. This animatronic was called Freddy. His toy version used to be his favorite of the singing robots when he was younger. Suddenly the screen went black. At first he thought that maybe it stopped working. Suddenly it flickered back to life and Jon jumped out of his chair in fright. All three animatronics were staring at the stage camera. Jon had spent a lot of time playing horror games and then that it generally wasn't good when things randomly changed. Jon kept staring at the screen when it suddenly changed again. This time the rabbit was missing. The robots name was Bonnie. This robot had always scared him when he was younger. He just never liked bunnies. The fact that a giant robotic bunny that wasn't supposed to be moving around had now disappeared from his screen didn't help. He now frantically flipped through the cameras to try to find it. He found it in the parts and service room. It was staring into the camera. It was staring at him. He considered calling the cops but realized how ridiculous it would sound. As long as it stayed away from him he would be fine. He quickly checked the stage again just to find that now the chicken was missing too. Now Jon was freaking out. He flipped through the cameras but couldn't find it. He checked the kitchen camera and found out that there wasn't any video in it. He could hear the audio though, and from the sounds of it the kitchen was up to something. Hopefully it was only cooking. It was around this time when he heard footsteps outside the left side hallway. He flashed his flashlight in the hallway and let out a high pitched scream. Standing in the doorway was the purple bunny, Bonnie. Jon quickly hit the button beside the door and the door slammed shut. Jon looked at the clock with despair. It was 5:00. Only one hour to go. He looked at the right hall camera and saw the chicken standing in front of it. Jon let out a scream and closed the right door. He spent the last hour of the night sitting on his chair, in the fetal position.

When it finally turned 6:00 am Jon leapt with relief. He quickly checked the cameras to check the robots were where they should be. When he saw they were all in the right place he ran out of the building. He was relieved that the night was over. He was going to send the owner an email stating that he was quoting when he got home. Little did he know that this would be the first of five long, life sucking, and mind breaking nights.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! This will be chapter 2 in the story. Sorry that its so short. I did it a short amount of time. I hope you guys enjoy. :)

Day 1

When Jon got home from work it was around 7:30 am. He got out of his car and walked into his house. He saw that his dad hadn't arrived home from work yet. He walked into the living room and saw his mother crying. "What's wrong?" asked Jon. "Its your dad," replied his mom. "He's in jail". "What happened!" Exclaimed Jon. "He got into a fight and accidentally killed the other man, he won't be out for a long time," explained his mom.

Jon didn't know what to do. His dad was the one that payed all the bills. Without him they would never be able to keep up with the debt and bills and would be kicked out of their house. He would have to continue his job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He had to help his mom get out of this crisis. He quickly took a shower and locked himself in his room. He was afraid to go back to the Pizzeria but now he had too. He barely survived the first night. He wasn't sure he could survive the rest of the week. Hopefully he could finish the week and get a new job. That would be his goal. After thinking about all of this he climbed in bed and drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
